


X-Men: Project X

by ichigokage



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Abduction, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Human Experimentation, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigokage/pseuds/ichigokage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setting after Apocalypse, Charles, sensing mutants, sends his team back to the Alkali Base many of them were held captive at to extract them. The X-Men soon discover a disturbing experiment. Will these mutants be able to adjust and rejoin society? </p>
<p>Warnings for mind control, human/child experimentation, characters being triggered. This is about rescue and recovery. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entry 1: Liberation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sensing captured mutants with Cerebro, Charles sends in his team to save them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the length does not put anyone off. I actually shortened it from what the outline entailed as I went very detailed. Upside? Most of chapter two should be good to go! Please enjoy and let me know what you all think!
> 
> P.S. I am hoping to do my best with the characterizations of Scott, Jean and Ororo. Only saw Apocalypse online as I'm impatient for a TWO MONTH DVD RELEASE WAIT and I missed it in theaters.

Now that the Xavier Mansion was fully repaired, Charles was determined to expand his student body. He was wholly aware that there were so many mutants-too many, that wanted, NEEDED help. As everyone continued to settle into the newly rebuilt school, Charles, with Hank by his side, was wheeling his way to Cerebro. "You think we're ready to take on more students already?" Hank asked, having no issue in keeping up with his wheelchair bound friend.

"I do, Hank. I want to help as many people as possible. I have a hunch I know where we may find a few. That base you and the others were interrogated at?"

"Alkali. Its in the middle of nowhere. Hidden in a dam. You think there's mutants there?" Hank asked as they arrived to the door blocking Cerebro's chamber.

"I do." Charles began as the door's security scanned his eyes to ensure that it was the professor. "Jean told me of a mutant her, Scott and Kurt encountered. A beast of a man with metal claws. If there is one, why would there not be more?" the heavy metal door slid open, allowing the two men to enter. 

Hank looked apprehensive about returning to the base "Are you sure it's wise to provoke Stryker? He has his eye on you." 

"We will only act if need be, my friend." Charles stopped in front of the console, setting the mechanical apparatus on his head. "If you would be so kind, put in the coordinates for Alkali Base please." Hank simply nodded and inputted the needed location and stood still behind the now bald telepath. 

Focusing his mind to the base, Charles soon picked up several mutant signatures beneath the base, an underground compound. 

'I'm tired of fighting.'  
'It hurts so much.'  
'Still no escape.'  
'No hope.'

All these thoughts and more cascaded into Charles' mind. Voices that have lost hope. Voices that were suffering. His very being shuddered, all these voices sounded so young. They could easily be his students. "I've found several mutants, Hank. They're in pain." he let the system shut down, being reminded of why he took Hank's miracle drug a decade earlier. To block out such thoughts. But now. Now he knew it was his goal to help such people.

Hank set a hand on Charles' shoulder, easily able to sense the professor's grief. "Are you alright, Charles?"

"Sensing such things...I will be fine." Charles turned his chair around to face his fellow mutant. "There were four strong voices calling out. But many more whispers. I fear what we may find. But we must act, Hank." his words were resolute with what they must do. He then remembered words his old friend Erik told him. Protect our people.

Hank agreed with Charles. "Who do you think should go? I can fly the X-Bird." 

Charles let out a soft chuckle. "X-Bird?"

Hank gave a small grin, still proud of the name. "Yeah. We are the X-Men. So it fits."

"You know that machine best so you will have to pilot it. Hmmm...." 

The team were called into the hanger; suits on. Charles had called Jean, Ororo, Scott, Kurt and Peter to head this mission. Peter had dressed first, ecstatic to finally be able to do something. "You're all so slow! Come on!" the speedster exclaimed, vibrating slightly in place.

Scott rolled his eyes at his teammate, "You just got done recovering. You need to be careful still right?" 

Peter scoffed playfully, "Please. My leg's been healed for a few days now. Got a clean bill of health." he smirked, checking a pouch on his belt to be sure he had a few snacks.

Charles entered, Hank by his side and ready to debrief the team. "Ah, good evening, X-Men. Ready for a new mission?" he could not help but smile at what everyone in this manor had accomplished thus far.

"Yes, Professor Xavier. I am ready to prove myself." Ororo answered, happy to have a family to belong to and to know she can now help others.

Charles cleared his throat before he began speaking; "I used Cerebro and have discovered a fair number of mutants at Alkali Base, where a fair few of you were held not too long ago. It is more than likely a laboratory. While it turns my stomach to consider, steel yourselves. They have been experimenting on mutants. Your mission is extraction." 

Jean used her power and saw what the Professor saw and her face blanched. "Oh my god..."

Charles turned to Jean, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Jean, I will need you to be my eyes in that place. Peter, you are the perfect person to keep a constant eye in that entire compound. Scott, while I do not doubt Jean's abilities to protect herself, don't leave her side." he explained, following everyone as they boarded the X-Jet. 

"The Professor and I'll stay on board. Kurt, you find any mutants, bring them back immediately. Ororo, like Scott, you will be fighting if you must. Just be careful." Hank took his seat and buckled in and started the jet up, taking off to Alkali Lake.

 

 

In a dingy cell with two cots, a young black girl with a shaved head soon sensed something coming. "Fellow mutants?" she spoke out, voice rough from lack of water. She focused her thoughts, her telepathy not fully developed and could feel the people on board. People like her. People like her captive friends. Hope flickered in her dark brown, upturned eyes and she immediately reached her friends.

'Alisa, Enkoo, Wallace.' her voice echoed in the heads of two other mutants. 'I can feel other mutants approaching. This is our chance. They are here to help. It's only nice to give them a hand.'

In a cell very close to the telepath, a tall black boy grinned and nodded at her words. "About time. I'm tired of being cooped up." he spoke in a slight French accent, ready to make his move.

The other two mutants a white girl with short, messy dark brown hair and tired blue eyes turned to look to her friend, a Native American boy with shoulder length black hair and fierce eyes with a large metal collar on his neck, both now uncaring of the 'show' they had to put on and were fully aware of what they had to do. 

The telepath locked in her cell felt the craft full of mutants land but soon lost track of one. She focused, trying to reach anyone, first hearing a prayer. If she could be honest, it soothed her soul, both the prayer and the calm voice uttering the words. 

 

Kurt stopped his prayer, feeling strange. "Professor! Jean! There is someone in my head!' 

The two telepaths came to Kurt's side, Charles urging Jean to try contacting the person in the teleporter's head. "Relax, Kurt. I'll try reaching them." Jean pressed her fingers to the temples of Kurt's head and concentrated, definitely feeling the presence of another telepath. Such a small world she thought. 'Hello? Is someone there?' she called out, getting a swift response.

'Oh my god! Another? You're here to save us right?' it was a girl, Jean could easily feel the newly born hope in her voice.

'Yes we are. Who are you?'

'My name is Brianna. I could feel you all. You've made us so happy! We're going to help!'

Before Jean could question any further, Hank raised her attention. "What the?! The power's gone out! It couldn't have been Peter could it?"

Charles focused and smiled. "True to their word, Jean. They are helping. The rest of you move out." Charles grabbed Ororo's hand, "Leave us a nice blizzard please? It would be rather unpleasant if they discovered us." Ororo just returned a playful smirk as she whipped up a localized snowstorm to mask their movements, soon joining the others who were heading into the facility.

Peter was easily able to fulfill his role. He already found blueprints and his sticky fingers couldn't resist grabbing a few files and even nabbing a few donuts from the break room. He soon found a large room filled with bodies and it cast a foreboding feeling in his bones. 'Like a Coliseum...' In the stands were people with alert faces. In the arena were a girl, throwing guards off of her with a pained look on her face and a large bear with a collar around his neck. He quickly noticed the guards pointing guns at the two. Peter took all the guns away, pushing ever so slightly on them knowing that when time went back to normal, they'd be knocked out and the two could move on.

Scott, Jean, Ororo and Kurt hadn't encountered too much trouble yet, the odd power outage working in their favor. "What do you think caused this?" Kurt asked, using his superior vision to guide them, Scott also leading the way. 

"Perhaps one of the captive mutants?" Jean suggested, working on keeping the small talk to a minimum, also trying to keep her concentration to conceal her group's movements. "I'm being guided by this Brianna girl. She says we are close to her and the others."

"What are the chances; running into another telepath here?" Scott wondered out loud. "I can't deny its a nice convenience. Whoa..." while following Jean's directions the group came upon what could only be described as a morgue. Each one of them felt their hearts drop. "Jean...are these..." Scott couldn't bring himself to say the words.

There were body bags on each slab; ten on each side. "They are-were mutants. The oldest being nineteen." with her telepathy, Jean could feel the suffering each of these children had endured and fell to her knees. "I...Scott. Professor!" Jean soon felt both men, Scott at her side, and Xavier in her mind, both trying to sooth her.

"These poor children..." Ororo uttered, a morbid curiosity driving her to look at their clipboards on each table, tears in her eyes. "These papers. They mention genetic modification. These children were just lab rats!"

Kurt, able to feel the suffering in his soul, pulled out his rosary and began chanting for the poor souls, hoping to bring some semblance of peace.

"Jean. Jean! Breath! Focus and stay calm." Scott whispered, a hand to her back, rubbing softly to hopefully soothe her. "Remember why we're here: to save the remaining mutants."

Ororo spoke up, "I know I shouldn't say it as we could be jinxed but, I find it odd how we've not run into anyone. Not even a patrol."

 

Peter followed the young woman and the bear, noting the girl limping and holding her arm. "It hurts, Enkoo..." she cried out, falling to her knees by the bear, pain evident on her face. As tears welled up in her eyes, the bear nuzzled her cheek. "We have to get back to the others. The ones who are saving us. They'll find us soon." the black bear helped the injured girl climb onto its back. 

The ever curious Peter knew it would be best to stick close by to them and they'd lead him to the others. He noticed a guard about to target them and dealt with him, duct taping the man to a wall.

 

Brianna soon noticed her friends return to their cell block and ran to her door, "Enkoo! Alisa! You're back!" she soon saw the state of Alisa, "Allie? Are you okay, hon?" she asked, concerned as the bear morphed into a large gorilla, ripping the door off its hinges, allowing Brianna to run to the weakened girl.

"Just the usual pain, Bree. I'll recover." Alisa answered, hobbling to rest against a wall, the gorilla heading to another cell and ripping that door off as well, freeing Wallace. "Good job by the way, Wallace. Even their back up power's gone."

The gorilla morphed back into an Indian boy, rushing to Wallace's side. "Was that wise? Can you hold that much?" a rough but concerned voice spoke.

"Please, Enkoo, I'll be fine. Completely worth it if we can finally get out of here." 

Brianna went to Alisa's side, suddenly sensing a presence. "One of our rescuers is already here." the other three looked to where Brianna was, seeing a young man with silver hair leaning against a far wall. "I barely felt you enter. You must be the one with super speed."

"Pretty much. Name's Peter. But, I suppose my mission name is Quicksilver." Peter gave a small but cocky smirk. 

"The others are close. I've made sure to lead them down safe areas. They've seen some bad things however..." Brianna sighed dejectedly, wishing the horrors of this place on no one.

"What was that Coliseum room about? You and the bear kid were there when I found you." Peter asked curiously, the four mutants falling silent. 

Before anyone decided to answer, eight heavily armed soldiers stormed in, aiming their rifles at the four captives. Peter was about to take them out but each on was soon engulfed in a purple bubble. Out of his natural curiosity, Peter poked one of the bubbles. "Whoa! This is pretty cool!" he remarked as the other three moved the bubbled men into cells and locking the doors.

Seconds later, Scott's group arrived, ready to attack if need be. "Wait. We missed the action?" Scott groaned, wanting to have seen some fighting. 

Brianna moved forward, relief on her face to see the ones who will help lead her and her friends to freedom. "You wanted to fight? I only led you down safer ways." she suddenly remembered what they came across and felt horrible, "I am so sorry. The things you saw..."

Jean stepped in front of Brianna and put her hands on her shoulders, "Yes, we came across them. But, we're here to bring as many as we can from this horrible place. You're safe now."

Enkoo, Alisa and Wallace let the exhaustion overtake them, knowing they'd be in safe hands and collapsed. Kurt made a move to run to the mutants but was stopped by Brianna. "Are they alright?" he asked, a worried tone to his voice. 

"They will be fine. Alisa and Enkoo are just exhausted. Wallace...he got a tad overzealous and took too much power." she explained and soon yawns, her eyes barely open, "Can we leave now please? There's been so much loss and pain here." the X-Men nodded.

Kurt moved to the two unconscious men and put an arm around them, "I got these two. See you aboard the jet." he told his friends before bamfing away. 

Peter zipped towards the knocked out woman and gathered her in his arms carefully, "She's in safe hands here." he told them before going at a 'slower' pace as to not hurt the girl more than she already was.

 

Hank and Charles waited as patiently as they could after Jean told them they were heading back with four mutants, both men gasping slightly as Kurt arrived first with two unconscious men, a split second after, Peter was back, a woman in his arms. "Kurt, Peter, welcome back." Charles smiled, thankful that they were all safe according to Jean's report.

"Ja. They did a lot of the work, professor. But...there is so much pain and suffering in that place." Kurt's heart still broke from the morgue and what they read in the reports. "To do such things to children...I prayed for them. I only hope that they may find some peace. I am happy we did not have to add to the scars here." 

Charles was always pleasantly surprised by Kurt's pacifist and caring nature. "I am sure it brought some comfort, Kurt."

Peter, set Alisa into the seat beside his, careful to not hurt her. He was raised right by his mother, he was a gentleman to his core but also a brother to two sisters. He'd seen how Wanda's powers could affect her. They terrified her. Something was causing this girl pain and he wished to help. "Professor, Hank. I made sure to nab some files for ya. Only had time to skim some of them. Think there's a few tapes in there." he spoke quickly, tossing Hank a bag filled with classified documents. Charles was sometimes grateful for the boy's kleptomania. Sometimes.

A few minutes later, the rest of the X-Men arrived with the final rescuee. "You must be the new telepath." Charles began, eager to get some answers from the young woman but he was interrupted by a large yawn from her.

"I'm sorry to seem rude, sir. I am-we are very grateful but, I am utterly drained and we all need some real sleep." Brianna mumbled, staggering to where Alisa sat and buckled herself in on the opposite side of her, Peter already buckled in and she let sleep finally overcome her. 

"Understood." the professor watched as the other strapped the other unconscious mutants down for safe transport. "We can talk when they wake. And no doubt eat. They're all emaciated. Sheer determination drove these four." Charles looked to his team. "Hank and I will look over the files and the new mutants. Sleep when we get home." Charles instructed, Ororo's blizzard fading when she knew they were at a safe distance.


	2. Entry 2: Disclosure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna; the new telepath is the first to awaken after being brought to the Xavier School and tells Charles whatever she knows.

Hank was now in the underbelly of the Xavier Academy, the four new mutants all on an exam table, looking over the vitals of each one. He scribbles down everything he sees for them. "Wallace; age 18. African American male. Subject is giving off an immeasurable amount of static. Highly likely he caused the facility wide blackout at Alkali. Passed out from excess energy." the boy was in his own safe bubble of sorts. The electronic devices around would overload and Hank himself had to wear rubber as to avoid being electrocuted.

He moved onto the other boy. "Enkoo; age 17. According to Peter this boy has the ability to shape shift into animals. Collapsed from sheer exhaustion shortly after meeting our group. Appears to be Native American." Hank didn't notice anything too severe with the young boy.

He took a few notes on Alisa, "Age 22, no hint to her mutation. Multiple hairline fractures in her legs and most noticeably arms. Source unknown. And Brianna aged 23. As far as I know, she is a telepath. Each of them completely exhausted, both mentally and physically as well as emaciated. Lack of nutrition and even water. Recommend to start light with meals and plenty of rest." 

As Hank took more notes, he soon realized he was soon; a familiar 'bamf' alerting him. Turning around he saw both Kurt and Peter there; both in more relaxed clothes. "Kurt. Peter. Can I help you?"

Kurt stepped forward, large index fingers twiddling nervously. "I was just wondering if there was any way I could help? I do not feel as if I helped much during the mission..." 

"Kinda same here. You gotta need some extra hands, man." Peter cut in. 

Hank could not find a reason to turn down the assistance and nodded. "I don't see the harm. Just don't touch Wallace without rubber. You'll get shocked pretty badly." he advised, letting the boys fetch whatever he needed.

The three men, Kurt especially, winced seeing the scars on the patients' bodies. "Does it seem like the girls have more?" Peter pointed out, large fingers lightly tracing track marks on their arms. 

"Even on their legs. Odd. I wonder what these could be from." Kurt wondered, gulping at the thoughts making him remember the files from the laboratory.

"Thankfully they're all still covered. Kurt, you keep an eye on the vitals, Peter, you help me flip Brianna onto her front." Hank instructed, Peter nodded and both men carefully rolled the young woman onto her stomach. Taking a breath, Hank slid her top up. "Scars here too. Its more than likely the same for the others." Hank sighed, resting his hands on the exam table, racking his brain for answers. "Why? What could they hope to gain from doing this?!" He could feel himself begin to lose control so he took a few calming breaths.

Peter's attention was drawn to a mark on the Brianna's neck and he tilted his head curiously. "Hey Hank...what could this be?" 

Leaning down, Hank closely observed the mark. "I have no idea. I've never seen anything like this. You two check Alisa and Enkoo. I'll check Wallace." the three carefully checked the other three mutants, each having the same mark on their necks. "Kurt, you go get the Professor, he needs to see this." 

"Ja, I will be back in a moment." Kurt bamfed away, leaving Peter and Hank alone.

"I can't begin to imagine all the tests that were performed on these four. You know, Jean couldn't step in here? She felt too overwhelmed." Hank explained as Peter was still looking over the mark.

"Really curious about what this thing does..." curiosity getting the better of him, Peter pressed his index and middle finger to the mark, a scream heard below and Brianna jerking awake.

"Don't touch me!" she cried out, flying off the table and to the nearest corner as Kurt returned with Charles. "Get away from me!"

"What is going on here?" Charles asked, an equally confused Kurt at his side as Peter moved carefully to the girl he just startled.

"Hey, hey, hey. I'm not gonna hurt ya, Brianna." he told her in a reassuring tone, truly feeling bad as her eyes were wide and alert, looking like a terrified child. "I didn't mean to scare you..."

Charles moved to Hank, seeking an explanation, "Well, we found numerous scars on all of them and the strangest thing, an odd mark that's on each of their necks. Peter poked the one on Brianna and it seems to have triggered something inside her."

Brianna soon covered her eyes with her hands, voice shaking. "Its too bright! Can you turn the lights down? Please?" she begged. 

"Of course, my child." Charles moved a bit closer to the scared girl as Hank dimmed the lights considerably, Brianna lowering her hands and her eyes no longer causing her pain. 

"Thank you..."

"You're welcome, Brianna. Please do not be afraid. You are safe here. As are your friends." Charles reassured her, Brianna calming down slowly as she took in her surroundings. 

This was an exam room yes. But it didn't feel like the one she was accustomed to. These people were welcoming and she felt safe. She could tell that her friends were also safe and felt an overwhelming sense of happiness in her heart. "You were all there. You helped get us out of there. I can't begin to thank you enough!" she lunged forward, eyes tearing and embraced Charles tightly. 

He rested a hand on the back of her head, patting it softly "There there, Brianna. Come, you must be starving." the Professor offered her a hand and led her to the kitchen, "I can have some soup made for you. Its best to start light as to not stress your body." 

"Soup. That sounds delicious. Maybe some creamy tomato and a grilled cheese?" she asked, not doubting he could hear her stomach growl. A servant began cooking the quick meal as the two settled in the dining room.

"If I may, Brianna. I have many things to ask you regarding what was happening to you at the Alkali Facility. Would you be alright with answering?" 

After a moment of consideration, Brianna nodded. "You went to so much trouble saving us. It is the least I can do. And I'm not gonna cover their sorry hides after what they did to us. Ask and I'll tell you what I know, sir." 

"Well, firstly, I am Charles Xavier. You are in my School for Gifted Youngsters. A safe place for us mutants to learn how to control our powers and further education. I hope to help any mutant be given the opportunity to go back to society and lead normal lives. Brianna, may I ask what your abilities are?"

"Well, as you witnessed, I have slight telepathy. I don't know if I can improve it, but I only have a limited range with it. I could barely reach that one blue man in the plane." she explained. "That and I can control people with my voice. I don't really like having such a power. The most I've used it is to sort of improve the moods of those around me." 

"That is a wonderful use of your power. I am certain you brought them some peace." he sighed, knowing he should just get this question out of the way. "What can you tell me about why you were at that horrid place?" 

Brianna chewed her lip and took a deep breath to gather some courage, "I know it was called Project X. The goals; that we were told anyway, was to control mutants and create super soldiers. I don't know when it truly began but, this man named Trask really started backing it shortly after that demonstration in Washington. I think the mutant's name was Magneto. Trask...gathered many mutants, a majority of which were children; right on the verge of their powers emerging. I was fourteen. Enkoodabaoo was the youngest they took, he was just seven. But his power showed at an extremely young age." she took a sip of water before continuing. "When some powers showed themselves, like mine and Alisa's they were deemed unsuitable to the goals of the Project. In those cases, we were forced into genetic modification to be given new powers. As it happened with me, I got improved vision. But, it causes intense eye aches. Alisa...she gained super strength. As it was not our natural mutation, our bodies were unable to adapt to the new powers. With Alisa, her bones and muscles are constantly in pain." Brianna frowned with utter sadness in her eyes. "I can't count the number of nights she's cried herself to sleep from the pain..."

Charles lowered his head, heart heavy for hearing everything. He read the files Peter nabbed, but, some naive part of him had been hoping it was not as bad as he had read. "Brianna. I cannot begin to imagine...I wish I had realized sooner. I could have spared so much suffering." his thoughts soon became dark.

Sensing his change of mood, Brianna moved close and kneeled beside him, inhaling softly before she began to sing a gentle and calming melody. There were no words, but there was no need as he soon felt the clouds in his mind part and his thoughts now soothed. He could not help but gaze at the young girl before him in awe. "To believe such a power is useless...Brianna that was truly beautiful. Thank you." he said, resting a hand on top of her's.

"Your food will be here shortly. After that, you will be taken to your own room and you can rest as long as you need." 

As he began to leave the kitchen, Brianna stopped him, "Mr. Xavier, I do have a few more things to tell you. From what I recall, the original test subject was a man named Marco. He was known as Strongman. I think he was in a sideshow before he was brought in." 

"Marco? Perhaps we will be able to save him in the near future." 

Brianna frowned soon after the Professor's words, "That would be difficult, sir. Marco's dead." she sighed before continuing. "A few years after Project X began, Marco started fighting back. After several escape attempts, they scientists...the soldiers killed him." her shoulders shuddered, "His...remains were and still are used to fuel the experiments. He was their perfect subject and his DNA was introduced into mutants like Alisa and I-" 

"Please, Brianna. Let us take a break tonight. I truly appreciate your willingness to tell me all you can. But, I want you to try getting some rest. I will hear you out once we know the others are safe." he explained, now back by her side, and holding her hands, eyes unable to ignore the marks on her wrists and forearms. 

"Thank you, Professor. I am sorry. But, it's so relieving knowing we're all out of that horrible place. I will see you once I am rested?" given everything she just told him, he could see the relief in her eyes. 

"It is no trouble, my dear. You sleep well." Charles excused himself back to his study to look over the files.

After eating, Brianna was escorted to her room and she couldn't feel happier. After taking a quick and very refreshing shower, she let herself fall onto the bed, letting her body be consumed by the soft mattress. "I can't remember when I last slept on a proper bed!" she turned off the lights in her room before crawling under the covers and soon getting comfortable. "I have nothing but good feelings about this place." Brianna yawned wide as sleep overtook her, eagerly awaiting this trip to dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. I will be aiming for at least one a week for this story. Please let me know what you think! It's greatly appreciated!


	3. Entry 3: Introductions and Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enkoo, Wallace and Alisa awaken and meet the team that helped rescue them. After getting some food, they are taken the mall by Jubilee, Storm and Scott to buy clothes. Shortly after returning to the mansion, they are accosted by an enraged William Stryker who orders an attack upon the school...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry this is late! I want to keep this a weekly thing but my tendinitis is being a mess and I've been worn out lately. Please leave comments and kudos! I want to know how I am doing! I hope you all enjoy the new chapter; a longer one to make up for the long wait!
> 
> If you have tumblr; I'm ichigokage there as well. I will try posting more about the story and future projects. I will begin writing Pokemon team headcanons as I am pumped for Pokemon Sun and Moon!

Alisa stirred in her slumber, the white ceiling above her blurring into view as her senses woke as well. Carefully sitting up, her voice called out, raspy from drowsiness. "Is anybody there...?" 

As she gave out a yawn, the door opened and a bespectacled man with brown hair with a smart haircut entered, a friendly smile on his face. "Ah! You're finally awake, Alisa. How do you feel?" he asked, pulling a chair beside her bed. 

"How...how do you know my name?" she asked wearily, looking around and taking in her surroundings. She as in an examination room of some sort, three empty beds were beside her own. "Just where am I? I remember passing out on a plane right?" 

"Well, I learned of your name from Brianna. Wallace and Enkoo are safe as well. You just happened to wake last." the man explained, working to assuage her worries. "My name's Hank. Hank McCoy and you're at Xavier's School for the Gifted Youngsters. We help mutants to control their powers."

"A school for our kind? That sounds too good to be true." moving to where her legs now hung over the edge of her bed, tips of her toes touching the cool floor. "I don't want to seem ungrateful. But what made you want to come save us? What did you have to gain?"

Hank was rather unsurprised by this question. It's natural for anyone to be distrustful. Enkoodabaoo was even more so than Alisa. They had been experimented on for who knows how long. How could they not be so? "I am somewhat aware of what happened at that facility. Please believe me, no one here mean any of you harm. After all, we're mutants too." Hank stood up and grabbed some socks for Alisa, handing them to her. "We don't have many extra clothes, but these will help for now." 

As she slipped the socks on, she finally stood up and gave her limbs a good stretch, wincing in pain which alerted Hank. "You okay, Alisa?" he asked, moving close to her should she need any assistance. 

Alisa's arms were crossed, hands on her elbows, a look of discomfort on her face and she took a few deep breaths before answering him, "It's just my body. It's always hurting. Like my bones have this deep ache and my muscles too..." she trailed off, feeling a tad ashamed of the pain and that there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Hank ran a few quick tests and asked her some questions to try figuring out what was causing her pain. "The others mentioned you were in pain when they found you. Did you take a lot of damage?"

"No more than normal. The soldiers didn't hurt any of us too badly. It was somewhat relieving to be able to escape without a lot of damage. I even got to use my natural mutation." she then averted her gaze to the floor " I wasn't allowed to use it much. My power was seen as...as..."

"Right...Brianna told the Professor they manipulated the genes of those who had...useless powers." Hank unintentionally interrupted, it probably being easier for him to say it then her.

She barely nodded, shifting a bit on the bed as he touched her arms. "I ended up with some enhanced senses. Just a bit above average. The big one was super strength. Though, go figure that since it wasn't my natural mutation, my body never developed. So, I soon began suffering bone and muscle pain." Alisa sighed before continuing "My wrists and elbows get it the worst." 

Hank carefully felt her wrists and elbows. "I can feel something. There are slight fractures for sure." Hank quickly made his way to a supply closet and came back with a few braces. "I know it's not much. But these braces will help hold everything in place. Let's find which ones you can wear comfortably and join the others for breakfast."

 

In the dining area were the other three mutants were having breakfast with the X-Men, Professor Xavier at the head of the table. "I trust you three slept well?" he asked, enjoying a hot coffee to begin his day.

Wallace and Brianna nodded eagerly, "Very well. It was wonderful having such a nice bed. I can't remember the last time I slept so well." Wallace answered, enjoying a plate of pancakes, Enkoo digging into a meaty omelette beside him.

"Thank you for everything, Professor. I do hope you let us stay." Brianna's attention was soon diverted to the entrance way, her eyes catching Alisa as she walked in. "Allie! You're up!" she ran to the brunette and took her hands into her own, her smile soon fading when she noticed the braces. "Alisa...what are these for?" Brianna asked with a deep frown.

Hank came in after Alisa and stopped by the two young women. "Those should help the pain and keep everything in place. I have vitamins for you all to take. Not surprising that you all have quite a few vitamin deficiencies. Though, Alisa will need to take extra calcium tablets." Hank explained as he sat close to Charles, sipping some warm tea that was waiting for him.

Alisa threw her arms around Brianna, clinging to her as if she had been scared of not seeing Brianna again. Brianna laughed softly with a sweet smile as she held her close, patting her hair, "It's alright, Allie. We're safe here. There's some really good food here." setting her hands on Alisa's shoulder, she led her to the table, the two girls sitting between Kurt and Peter. 

Charles cleared his throat after taking a bite of his toast with jam, speaking up as Alisa sat down and picked out some cereal. "I was hoping you all would like to get your own clothes. Jubilee, Storm and Scott offered to go with you all." he explained, giving a slight nod to the young woman who greeted them with a bright and friendly smile.

"Jubilation Lee. Nice to meet you guys." she spoke, drinking some orange juice before continuing, "I'd love to help you all out and I can show you around."

"What do you think? It would be good for you all I believe." the Professor added, a hopeful smile on his face.

Wallace was the first to speak up, grinning happily, "We get to go out into the world for the first time in a decade AND get free clothes? You can count Enkoo and myself in!" Upon hearing his name and forced participation, Enkoo cast a small glare to Wallace who only laughed it off. Everyone at the table reacting in their own way to what Wallace said.

"I'm sorry...did I hear you correctly? Did you say a decade?" Hank spoke up, clearly shocked at this revelation.

Enkoodabaoo finally spoke, "That's right. That's how long we were in the Project. Though, the Strongman, Marco was one of the first subjects." he took a big drink of water, relishing having clean liquid for the first time in years before continuing. "After some officials saw Magneto's display in Washington, they enlisted Trask and Stryker to experiment with controlling mutants. They found us easily...and we couldn't fight back. Our powers were just waking."

"Ten years...I am so sorry..." Kurt sighed, large blue eyes downcast, feeling kindred spirits in these four after his time being forced fighting in Berlin. He still thanks God nightly for helping guide Raven to him.

At Alisa's side, Peter was failing to hide the upset and disturbed look on his face. He still felt some guilt in helping his father escape. Was it for the best? Freeing Erik led to so much. Mutants being forced into the public eye, even some acceptance. But then this was happening in the shadows. Had he helped cause this? Or, perhaps it was entirely unavoidable.

"New clothes would be nice..." Alisa muttered, trying to divert such a dismal topic, taking small bites of her cereal; having chosen Strawberry Honeycomb. 

"You've got that right, sugar, time to get back into society and into a whole new age. It should be exciting! Oh! Could we visit a music store? I'd love to see what's popular now!" Brianna exclaimed, eyes lively and a large smile on her lips.

Peter perked up a bit at the mention of music, "There's a really good one at the mall. If we're stopping by, I'd be happy to go." he chimed in.

Everyone soon finished their breakfast and they all got ready, the new mutants wearing plain jeans and shirts with the school's logo emblazoned on the left breast and loaded into two vehicles. Enkoo wound up napping, resting his head on Wallace's shoulder, an arm around his. "Heh, such a cutie." Wallace whispered as he let Scott choose some music and just observed the cityscape, at peace for the first time since his capture.

In Jubilee's car, Brianna surfed through stations on the radio until Jubilee stopped her, "Ooh! Hold on, Brianna! This is a real good one!" Brianna promptly stopped, head tilting to listen to the beat.

"What is this...?"

Jubilee stopped dancing in her seat to answer the woman, "Maniac by Michael Sembello. It was in this movie that came out not too long ago called Flashdance. Its amazing. We should totally watch it sometime!" Brianna's face beamed, overjoyed to be making new friends already.

In the backseat, Alisa sat between Peter and Storm, leaning over the two, eyes wide as she took everything in from her new surroundings. While Storm was mildly amused, Peter had a huge grin on his face. "Probably a lot different than you remember, right?" he asked as she turned enough to look out the back window.

"Well, yeah. Then again, I've never been to New York before."

"So, where are you from?" Storm asked curiously, watching the girl from the corner of her eye.

"Actually...I don't really remember. I think in the Midwest? That's an odd thing to slip one's mind." Alisa looked genuinely confused, Brianna cutting in, hiding a slightly concerned face.

"You've been through a lot Allie. It's natural to forget some things. But, we can make new memories now." 

Jubilee looked at the trio in the backseat and noticed something, "You know, all this talk about Flashdance has me noticing you look a lot like the lead actress, Alisa."

"Really? I'm guessing that's a compliment?" Alisa asked, turning her gaze to the driver. 

"Oh yeah. She's an awesome dancer too. Oh, we're here!" Jubilee exclaimed, pulling into the large parking lot. "And, since we're early on a Tuesday, we'll get some choice spots!" 

She wasn't lying, they found two spots within five minutes, Scott's car pulling up beside theirs, Scott, Wallace and Enkoo exiting the car and meeting them. 

Jubilee and Storm soon separated with Alisa and Brianna, telling the boys that their first stop was Victoria's Secret.

Scott and Peter took the guys to a few clothing stores, pocketing his hands as he and Peter waited for Wallace trying on the tenth bright dress shirt, Enkoo ready with some jeans and a comfy dark blue track suit on with black sneakers. "Hey, Pete. I was curious." he began, gaining the speedster's attention. "You ever try...taking a quick peek?" he wondered.

Peter chuckled "Scott man, that's an ass kicking that would catch up with anyone. Me included."

Enkoodabaoo rolled his eyes and strode up to Wallace, grabbing his collar, "Come on, Peacock. We're supposed to meet up with the girls soon." 

"No! There's so many more wonderful colors!" He soon stopped, eyes catching a bright patterned shirt. "What is that masterpiece?"

Scott and Peter followed Wallace's gaze and soon had to hold in some laughter. "That's a Hawaiian shirt, Wallace. They've come into style thanks to Miami Vice."

"I must have it!" Wallace cried out, Enkoo holding him back. "Let me go!" 

"Enough, Wallace, you've got enough shirts for now." Enkoo stated, his tone making Wallace stop whining as they all went to the check out. After paying, they headed to the food court where they agreed to meet the girls. 

"So, what do you think of the new girls?" Scott asked as they passed a book store. 

"Alisa and Brianna? They're pretty cute. Haven't got to know them that well yet." he answered as the food court came into view, the girls easily spotted thanks to Jubilee's signature yellow jacket and Storm's white mohawk. "Hello, ladies!" Peter greeted as they all sat down at the large, round table. 

Brianna was wearing a teal blazer with shoulderpads, a black lace with an edge top and black leggings, black flats and sunglasses complimenting her new look. Alisa was wearing a pastel blue off the shoulder top with jeans and matching jelly shoes, a fair few bags with them as well. 

Peter couldn't help but stare at both young women as Jubilee let Alisa apply some of her lipstick. "This looks great!" there was a smile on her face, sheepish at first but it soon grew bigger. 

"Alisa! Bree! You two look breathtaking! Looking fierce, Bree!" Wallace grinned with a playful tone. 

"Thanks, Wally! Jubilee and Storm were a huge help!" 

"You were not lying, Jubilee. Alisa does look a lot like Jennifer Beals!" Storm gasped. 

After some more small talk, the group got up and decided to get pizza for lunch, sitting back down to enjoy their meal.

Charles felt the two cars return and wheeled himself down to the foyer, all eight youngsters returning and multiple bags in tow. "Well, how did it go? Well I hope?"

As the younger mutants set the bags down, they were all alerted to the sound of approaching rotor blades, "What the hell...?" Hank asked, descending the main staircase and a look of confusion on his face. 

Understandably compelled, they all ran outside, Charles wheeling himself out and they saw three familiar helicopters coming over the forest. They all knew who would be inside. "It's Stryker." Jean announced, eyes fiercely glaring at the machines. "And he's here for you four." 

Alisa's face blanched noticeably, Brianna at her side in an instant. "Well, he's not getting us!" 

Wallace and Enkoo stepped in front of the girls, ready to defend themselves as one chopper landed on the basketball court, Stryker and a few men coming out, visibly armed. "William Stryker." Charles called out, trying to be proper and hopefully prevent a conflict. "And to what do we owe this pleasure?" he could hear the thoughts going between his new charges. All communicating through Brianna's telepathy.

Stryker swiftly removed his sunglasses, anger clear in eyes. "You know damn well, Charles. You and your team have stolen government property." he proclaimed through gritted teeth. 

Enkoo stormed up to Stryker and his men, "We're not your property! We never have been and we never will be!" there was a slight feral glint in his eyes, "We're free now. You'll never control us again." the young boy declared, no shred of doubt in his tone. 

"We are giving you one chance to surrender Subjects 4, 5, 7 and 9. Or we will remove them forcefully. And I'm sure you don't want that." Stryker's tone did nothing to hide his intentions. 

Peter zipped behind Alisa and Brianna, Kurt, Scott, Storm and Jubilee joining him. "As if you have to ask. Answer's no, dude." Peter said, a smirk filled with certainty on his face, ready to move the girls at a moment's notice. 

Storm could not be bothered to hide her rage at the 'men' in front of her. "You dare call yourselves humans after butchering children. Mutant or no, there is no excuse!" her emotions causing thunder to stir in the slowly darkening clouds above. "You're all monsters!" 

Stryker barely flinched, "Monster? We realize the use your kind has. The power you hold at your fingertips. But, it's an unknown. We only seek to ensure no mutant harms a normal human. And these mutants are not innocent in any way."

"By controlling them?! The mutants that fought in the war never turned on their comrades!" Scott shouted, fists clenched, recalling that his brother was happy to have helped fought for their family to stay safe and that he was treated like an equal amongst his fellow American soldiers. "My brother would never have dreamt of attacking an innocent person!" 

"I've had enough. Subjects, get in the helicopter and we won't harm your kidnappers." Stryker demanded, agitated that neither moved. "Get. In. Now."

Alisa glared at the man who experimented on her and her survivors, finally speaking up. "No!" Stryker jumped ever so slightly at the volume and even power in the voice of a girl who had practically been mute in his presence for years. "Never again! You won't make us hurt anyone ever again! We are free!" pink-ish purple energy was forming at her fists. "Free! And no one will take that away from us again!" the energy formed a standing shield and she moved it, sending Stryker flying.

"Enkoo! Wallace! Now!" Brianna called out, Enkoo soon morphing into a giant gorilla and throwing the men that had accompanied Stryker. As this happened, Alisa held her arms out, concentrating and focusing as best she could, the shield growing.

"Quick!" Stryker shouted into a walkie talkie, "Fire the suppressors before she surrounds them all!"

Just as the other helicopters were about to fire their suppressing guns, the shield had grown into a force field, covering half the school and shielding everyone outside from the blasts. Wallace moved, absorbing power from the crackling electricity that Storm had called and took out one of the flying helicopters. Jubilee figured out what they had planned and sizzled the machinery in the other flying helicopter, forcing it to land. Enkoo roared as he threw the grounded helicopter to the forest.

Clearly frightened soldiers tried catching their breath, fearful of their fate at the mutants that had been under their control for so long. Brianna approached them, with an eerily calm expression. "You poor men. He was just controlling you as well." she spoke soothingly, each one feeling a tingling in their brain, eyes blank as if in a trance. She kneeled in front of the men, continuing with her speech, Wallace and Enkoo moving to her sides in case something went wrong. "Please, think of yourselves and your families. Leave this awful life. Go and lead happier lives. Life is too short to surround oneself with such despair." the men nodded dully, eyes coming back to life after Brianna snapped her fingers, wandering off aimlessly.

Danger now averted, the immense force field vanished, Alisa falling to her knees, Brianna running to her side. "Allie!" she took her into her arms, a proud smile on her face. "You did it! No one got hurt." Brianna rested her forehead against Alisa's "I'm so proud of you, sugar."

Wallace smiled at Enkoo, taking his hand, "You were spectacular, mon loup." he whispered, chuckling at the stubborn boy's grumpy flush followed by a muttering of 'idiot...'

Peter came to the two girls and sat beside them, "Is she ok? And what did you do to those guys?" he queried.

"Allie is just fine. Just exhausted. They never let her use her power. So, she took a big chance making such a large shield. She'll be fine with some sleep." Brianna sat back up, petting Alisa's hair. "I used my power. Aside from slight telekinesis, I can...control people. Mostly their thoughts. They will not be bothering us. But, I do not know where Stryker went." 

The people outside was still gawking in awe at what they just saw, Charles made his way to the group. "That was astonishing. Bravo you four." he smiled, giving soft applause. "They were unharmed, for the most part. I believe this is enough excitement for one day. Let us all retire and we will decide what you will all like to do tomorrow." 

Peter took Alisa and helped Brianna escort them. "That was insane! I can't believe people could say her power had no use." Peter exclaimed as they came to a door, fully supporting Alisa as Brianna unlocked it. 

"Go ahead and set her in bed please." Peter nodded, noting that there was only one bed and moving the covers, setting Alisa on the mattress, covering her right after. 

"Her standing up to Stryker. He looked shocked..."

"Peter...horrible things happened. Things that can break people." Brianna took a deep breath as she sat beside Alisa, gazing sadly at her partner. "They intended to break us. And they did. Stryker shattered Alisa. That's all I can say. We gave up hope years ago. Until we felt you all arrive. You gave us the opening and push we needed." she gave Peter a smile as she stood up and gave him a hug, hands on his shoulders as she pulled back, genuine hope and happiness in her eyes. "And now...now we can finally begin recovering and living our own lives."

 

Charles was in his study, sorting through everything that had happened in just a few minutes. He knew Stryker would demand the new mutants back. But, they fought back. He was proud but also worried. He only wants them to be safe to live a life. His thoughts were disrupted by a knock on his door. "You may enter." he called out and Wallace entered "Ah, good evening, Wallace. May I help you?"

"I am hoping so, Professor Xavier." the young man took a seat at a sofa by the fireplace, elbows on his knees. "I heard you have a way of tracking people?" 

"That I do. Cerebro. It is how I found you four. Why do you ask?"

Wallace was taking a moment to collect his thoughts before continuing. "When I was taken, they used something precious to me to ensure I went quietly. My little brother, Reginald." Wallace sighed, "They promised me that he would be safe if I went along with them. I was just eight at the time, I only wanted him to be safe." Charles' eyes started tearing up at what he heard. so young?! And Enkoo had been taken at a younger age! 

"I take it you would like me to find your brother, Wallace?"

"Exactly, Professor! If you do this, I will happily stay here. I would like to receive a full education. Please?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am once again sorry about the wait! I CANNOT BELIEVE STRAWBERRY HONEYCOMB WAS A THING!! GIMME NOW!
> 
> I really need to give a big shoutout to avengersfictionxreader on tumblr; Lilli_Maximoff her on AO3 for giving me much needed and appreciated feedback, resulting in me giving myself a kick in the ass enough to continue! Can't thank you enough honey!!!!


End file.
